One Hell of a Time
by LadySela
Summary: You wake up in a different reality, what do you do? Annette finds herself in the world of Supernatural and it will test her strength more than anything else ever has and the truth be told, she may not survive it. *At this point in time there will be NO Romantic Pairings. I repeat NO Romantic Pairings*


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural, it's characters, etc, etc.

One Hell of a Time.

_Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole._

She glanced behind her as she ran only to find herself to still being pursued. She huffed trying to find the energy to run faster while thinking to her self that one of these days she would learn to shut up. Her mind began to wonder before her thoughts were interrupted rather roughly. She was unsure just what she had run into, however the fall never happened, one of the good Samaritans on her heels caught and put her against a wall. "Hey there princess, I believe we were talking." She rolled her eyes, "I thought we were done talking, now here we are chit chatting..." Pain filled her mind for a second, before registering that it had been a slap to the face.

"You know I didn't really mean it when I said I'd rather be chased by dogs then have to say another word to you idiots...okay...I just didn't expect you to get your panties in a bunch." Three of them, the seemingly nice guys at the hotel bar who tried to be friendly. It was a nice conversation at first, small talk, current events, then it turn suggestive, then vulgar. Then she thought the conversation ended, but they followed her toward her room. She went out the fire exit when she realized what was happening. Now her she was in a dark alley about to die or worse. They didn't say anything they just grinned at each other before the one holding her said, "I'm gonna enjoy this." In that moment she only heard her heart hammering in her chest, Her mind went blank except for the phrase going through her head. "Please God. Please someone, I am not meant to die here." Suddenly she felt herself indifferent to the situation, lighter somehow and just before everything went black she thought to her self, "Funny, I never prayed before."

Pain was the first thing she registered when she woke up. This was quickly followed by the realization that wherever she was there was no light what so ever. She stood up, extending her hands to find a wall or door, there was a grunt of new pain as she ran into a table. Balancing herself again, she felt a chair touch her leg and so she sat down, tired of running. So she waited.

It was nearly two hours when a door opened. The new light hurt her eyes causing her to squint and cover her eyes As usual her mouth started moving before she even knew what she was saying. "So who are you guys? One insult and you have to kidnap a girl?! Just my luck, you ass hats didn't think it was enough to catch me in an alley and knock me out, now you're keeping me in a...where am I anyway?" Someone one whistled, then a deep voice said, "How'd you get here? Answer right and we'll kill ya quick." Her eyes widened, "That voice..." She took her hands from her eyes and looked toward the door, her jaw dropping slightly at the sight. Collecting herself within a moment she looked at the two men in front of her. "Am I being pranked?"

They glanced at each other, "Say what?" She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'say what?' I get knocked out, taken to Canada, meet Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, and you guys want to know why I am confused?!" They responded at the same time, the shorter one said, "You think you're in Canada?!" The taller one asked, "Did you just say Padalecki?" Her confused eyes met theirs and something in her clicked, suddenly smacking herself lightly on the forehead she exclaimed, "I get it now. I'm dreaming, those thugs knocked me out and now I'm dreaming...crazy things." Sam slowly walked over to her, "I've heard that name, an actor right?" She locked eyes with him, "Yea, you...sort of." Standing up she found herself still having to look up at him. "If you woke up in a dream, a make believe world, what would you do? If you knew that waking up meant something worse than death, would you try?" He frowned and glanced back toward the door, she glanced around the one in front of her to the other guy in time to look at him respond, "You live the dream."

She sat back down, clearly exhausted but managed a smirk. "My name is Annette Josefa Morgan. So what now?"

**Author's Note**: _Hi guys! My first Supernatural Fic. I thought about the crossover into our universe (Fun episode) and thought why not the other way around. Cliche maybe but I feel like I can work with it. So I apologize for the short intro, future chapters will be longer. Happy Reading!_


End file.
